


Cat Nap

by pitypartyof1



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Kitten!mikey, M/M, Nicknames, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: Just the shortest little thing ever about kitten!Mikey and how he loves Luke and the nicknames he gives him.





	Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... Here you go?

Michael sighs, rubs his eyes once, twice, and blinks into the bright lights of the dressing room as he wakes. Ashton offers a small apologetic smile and Michael hisses.

“Wake up, sunshine,” Luke whispers behind him.

Whining pitifully, he tries to burrow further into the terrible lumpy, itchy sofa. “No.”

“We have a show, buttercup.”

“ _No_.”

Luke sighs and scritches at that spot just at the base of his skull that Michael absolutely loves. A small, unwilling purr accompanies the action. It’s cheating, and he knows it. “Please, kitten? You love the fans and the fans love you. C’mon Mikey.”

Grumbling, he sits up. “That was cheap, _really_ cheap. You can’t use nicknames and scratches to win me over, it’s not fair.”

Calum, the complete bastard, smirks from the opposite side of the room. “If it works, it’s not cheating. You’re just mad ‘cause it makes you feel like a little kit – _ow_ ,” he whines, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Ashton with betrayal in his eyes.

“Be nice, Calum. He _is_ a little kitten. It’s not kind to use it against him.” The last part is only slightly directed at Luke. Ashton isn’t actually chastising them. Waking Michael is a dangerous task, he’s hardly going to begrudge the methods used so long as he’s not the one who has to do it.

Michael’s ears flick in Ashton’s direction and the drummer blushes, busying himself with changing shirts. They all know Ashton will do anything to get out of waking Michael. He’s also second only to Luke when it comes to the nicknames. Michael minds it less when Luke does it.

He doesn’t even realize that his tail has been flickering dangerously until Luke’s soothing strokes begin to calm it.

“Don’t get too mad, fluff. You know he was just trying to stick up for you.”

Purring softly, Michael settles. “I know. I love you all.” They begin to cheer, until he interrupts them with a smirk, “except Calum.”

“Oh hey, what the fuck?”

Giggles escape from where he’s curled himself against Luke’s side, nuzzling his cold nose against the soft skin. Before long, Luke is squirming underneath him.

“M-Mikey, Mike. Whiskers, man, that tickles, come on.” Gently pulling him up, he resettles him against his chest. “I love your whiskers, but they are kinda tickly.”

Michael’s nose flares, whiskers twitching.

Luke rolls his eyes fondly. “Oh stop. Don’t even try to pull that with me, Michael Clifford. You know exactly what you were doing. The cute kitty look only works on Ashton.”

Licking his lips thoughtfully, Michael’s eyes narrow. “Fine,” he huffs. He shuffles carefully around and flops down with his head by Luke’s knees and his ass squarely in Luke’s face, feet dangling over the end of the sofa. Calum and Ashton roar with laughter.

“Are you serious?” Luke laughs. “You are such a cat. Come back here and snuggle me, nugget. You leave that ass there any longer and you know what I’ll do with it.”

“Oh, _gross_ ,” Calum whines. “Can you not? We already have to hear it. I thought we were just not acknowledging it, let’s go back to that.”

Luke only laughs and plants a light smack on a purring Michael’s bum. “Up,” he says instead. “Time to go. We’ve got a show to do, boys.”

“Lukey?” Michael whispers before he can pull away. “I like it when you call me things…”

“Me too, honeybear. I love you.”

Michael’s tail wraps softly over Luke’s wrist. “Love you too, Lukey.”


End file.
